Suho Lee/Relationships
Friends and Acquaintances Jugyeong Lim After his return to Korea, Suho accidentally met Jugyeong for the first time at a comic book store he frequented. Though initially hostile to her, Suho gradually began warming up to her after several encounters. Jugyeong was the first person he felt comfortable conversing with after his return to Korea. She was friendly and shared his love for horror comics. A few days later, Suho transferred into Saebom High where Jugyeong attended, but did not recognize her face with makeup. During a study session with Jugyeong and a couple of friends, Suho briefly thought he recognized Jugyeong as the girl from the comic store, but quickly brushed it off, thinking the difference was too drastic. To his pleasant surprise, he found out she was indeed the same girl he liked from the bookstore. In the following weeks, Suho continued to ask Jugyeong to spend time together, whether it was studying or hanging out after school. He supported her in her dreams of becoming a professional makeup artist. A couple of weeks later, Seojun transferred to Saebom High. As his feelings began to grow, Suho started to become jealous of the time Seojun spent with Jugyeong and how easily they became friends. One morning, Suho saved Jugyeong from getting hit by a bus and was hospitalized for several months with a brain hemorrhage and fractured ribs and neck. During this time, Seojun and Jugyeong regularly visited him at the hospital to support his recovery. After Suho was discharged from the hospital, Jugyeong mustered up the courage to confess her feelings, but a panicked Suho cut her off before she could say the words. He planned to make it up by confessing to her on their Christmas date, but his father, Jooheon, got into a horse accident while shooting a movie in Japan. Suho cancelled the date and flew immediately to Japan. He returned to Korea briefly to gather his things, deciding to stay in Japan to take care of his father. At the airport before his departure, Suho finally confessed to Jugyeong, who admitted she returned those feelings. He promised to return someday. Two years later, Suho appears to have lost contact with both Jugyeong and Seojun, and has not been heard from since. Seojun Han Suho and Seojun were once friends but they share a bitter history. They met in middle school, both defending Seyeon from bullies. Seojun saves both Seyeon and Suho (who failed in trying to save Seyeon), but kept to himself and rejected their attempts to befriend him. Eventually, Seyeon caught him singing and convinced him to join an idol trainee program. Suho supported the two talented trainees by bringing food and attending their practice sessions. They all became very good friends. After Seyeon's suicide, Seojun turned his anger and frustration towards Suho, blaming him for Seyeon's death. Eventually, Suho moved to Japan for familial reasons. When he returned, Seojun maintained his hostility against him, throwing insults and almost starting up a fight. Suho attempted to reconcile with Seojun, who refused profusely even after befriending Jugyeong. Though Seojun maintained a snarky attitude in Suho's presence, Suho attempted to avoid starting conflict. After Suho was hospitalized from a car accident, Seojun finally let go of his anger to take care of his friend. The two reconciled, sharing what they each went through after Seyeon's suicide, and became friends again. It is unclear whether or not Suho was aware that Seojun had feelings for Jugyeong. Reserved and quiet, Suho envied Seojun's ability to easily socialize with others. He felt jealous seeing how comfortable Seojun and Jugyeong were in each other's presences, though Jugyeong reassured Suho that she preferred spending time with him instead. When Suho had to move to Japan after his father collapsed, he and Seojun exchanged farewells. Since then, Seojun and Suho appear to not have maintained contact. Seyeon Yoon Sujin Kang Family Jooheon Lee A well-known, famous actor, Jooheon Lee is the widowed father of Suho and his unnamed sister. After his late mother's death, Suho witnessed his father suffering alcoholism as a coping mechanism. The family grew closer in the period of grief, Jooheon promising to always put his family first. Shortly after, tabloids started publishing articles accusing Jooheon of having romantic relations with his drama costar, a female idol in her 20s. Jooheon insisted they were false rumors, but Suho witnessed the couple together at home one day. Suho, infuriated by his father's betrayal and disrespect towards his late mother, accidentally dropped his phone as he stormed out. That night, Seyeon phoned Suho, who could not pick up because he had left his cell at home, and committed suicide. This series of events led Suho to estrange himself from his father. He quickly moved to Japan to avoid being in his father's presence. Years later, Jooheon moved to Japan to continue his acting career, leading Suho to move back to Korea. Eventually, Suho decided to reconcile with his father, most likely due to Jooheon's declining health. On Christmas Day, Suho received news that Jooheon had been knocked unconscious falling from a horse during a movie shoot in Japan. He sent Seojun to meet Jugyeong, with whom he had arranged a date, and flew to Japan immediately. Deciding to stay by Jooheon's side after the accident, Suho flew back to Korea to pack his things and say goodbye to his friends, including Jugyeong and Seojun.